Peleas y Reconciliaciones
by Chinito4
Summary: A veces las peleas entre hermanos pueden ser difíciles de solucionar, sobretodo si los hermanos no están dispuestos a solucionar el problema por el que pasaron. Cuando los hermanos, o en este caso hermanas, inician una pelea, a veces hasta para los amigos es difícil hacer que se reconcilien. ¿Se logrará una reconciliación?.
1. Chapter 1

Los géneros de esta historia son "Amistad" y "Drama".

Es otro bello día en Ponyville. Han pasado siete meses desde la derrota de Chrysalis. Desde que Chrysalis fue derrotada, nunca se volvió a saber de ella. Hace tres meses, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo obtuvieron por fin sus Cutie Marks. La Cutie Mark de Apple Bloom es una manzana roja con forma de corazón porque su talento especial resultó ser el mismo de su hermana Applejack, cosechar manzanas. Sweetie Belle descubrió que su talento especial era la moda, el mismo de su hermana Rarity, así que su Cutie Mark es un suéter con una bufanda con rayas blancas y amarillas a la izquierda. Y Scootaloo se había dispuesto a escribir libros de novelas y descubrió que su talento especial era escribir libros de novelas, así que su Cutie Mark es una máquina de escribir con un libro cerrado al lado izquierdo. Apple Bloom aprendió a arrear a las vacas y a enlazar y arrojar cosas con la cuerda. Sweetie Belle aprendió a usar la levitación y Scootaloo ya sabe volar. También hace tres meses, la odiosa de Diamond Tiara se mudó de ciudad. Actualmente está viviendo en Manehattan donde vivirá por siempre, así que todo ha sido pacífico para las tres amigas y nunca más tuvieron que aguantar sus burlas por sus costados en blanco. Por fortuna para ellas, sus Cutie Marks aparecieron una semana antes que Diamond Tiara se fuera de Ponyville, así que las tres juntas se vengaron de sus burlas fastidiándola y fastidiándola burlona y molestosamente durante toda la semana, dejándola con recuerdos que Diamond Tiara nunca olvidará y que para ellas fue excelente dejarle, por todo el tiempo que esa pony pasó fastidiándolas cuando sus costados en blanco no eran motivos para que ella se burlara y les hiriera molestosamente sus sentimientos como lo hizo con Apple Bloom en un primer momento. Con todo lo que las tres fastidiaban a Diamond Tiara, Diamond Tiara terminó arrepintiéndose de por vida de haber sido mala con ellas, porque supo que si no hubiera sido mala con ellas, entonces ellas no habrían sido malas con ella también. El día en que las tres obtuvieron sus deseadas Cutie Marks, ellas mismas decidieron dejar su grupo "Cutie Mark Crusaders" pero conservaron los recuerdos del grupo y también conservaron la casa club que tenían. Ellas siguen reuniéndose en la casa club, pero sólo lo hacen para tener un tiempo juntas y para tener algo de qué hablar entre ellas, porque ya no usan la casa club para lo que la usaban cuando no tenían Cutie Mark. Hace cinco meses, Twilight aprendió un nuevo hechizo, un hechizo que puede hacer que los ponis entiendan lo que los otros animales no hablantes digan. Así que usó ese hechizo con Fluttershy para que pudiera entender todo lo que Angel y cualquier animal no hablante diga. Dos meses después que La Horrenda y Presumida trixie se fue de Ponyville, lo último que se supo de ella, fue que murió al caer de un acantilado peligroso porque se resbaló y cayó al vacío cuando iba corriendo con su caravana por el acantilado para refugiarse de una tormenta de lluvia que despedía rayos. Hace cuatro meses, Spike logró su sueño, ser amado por Rarity. Ella también se había enamorado de él, así que ahora, ella y él son novios oficiales y es lo que a ambos más les gusta. Rarity lo dijo públicamente y todos lo aceptaron. A nadie le importó que ese noviazgo fuese incompatible por ser entre dos especies diferentes. Todos quedaron felices por ellos dos. Twilight Sparkle ha seguido estudiando sobre la magia de la amistad y todo lo que siempre ha estudiado. También ha estudiado nuevas cosas. Spike se dedicó a estudiar con ella. Rarity sigue con lo de la moda. Applejack y su familia siguen trabajando en los cultivos en su granja. Rainbow Dash se convirtió en una miembro oficial de los Wonderbolts. Fluttershy sigue siendo la veterinaria que siempre ha sido y Angel se dedicó a ayudarla mucho más de lo que siempre la ayudó antes. Pinkie Pie sigue haciendo fiestas como siempre cuando se le presenta la oportunidad. Desgraciadamente, no todas las seis bellas ponys viven con total tranquilidad. Rarity y Sweetie Belle se pelearon hace cuatro días y siguen enojadas una con la otra. Todas sus siete amigas, hasta Spike, intentaron hacer que se reconciliaran, pero nada funcionó. A pesar de sus intentos fallidos, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo no se rindieron y siguen intentando hacer que Sweetie Belle decida reconciliarse con su hermana. En este momento, Twilight Sparkle está estudiando algo nuevo con Spike en la biblioteca.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, ¿aprendiste algo con el libro de matemáticas que terminaste de leer?.

Spike: Sí, Twilight, aprendí lo que son las circunferencias matemáticas y los cálculos y las multiplicaciones grandes.

Twilight Sparkle: Excelente. Si memorizaste las multiplicaciones, quiero preguntarte tres. ¿Sabes cuál es el resultado de 20 x 20?.

Spike: Cuatrocientos.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Y 100 x 100?.

Spike: Diez mil.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Y cuál es el resultado de 13 x 379?.

Spike: Cuatro mil novecientos veintisiete.

Twilight Sparkle: Las tres respuestas son correctas. Verdaderamente has aprendido excelentemente bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por haber aprendido tanto. No sé si alguna vez llegues a ser tan inteligente como yo, pero si sigues estudiando, posiblemente lo logres. ¿Quieres descansar un poco?.

Spike: Sí, además me está dando sed.

Twilight: Está bien.

Spike: Quisiera hacer una pausa de diez minutos.

Twilight Sparkle: Claro.

Spike: Gracias.

Spike se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, pero cuando está frente a la puerta, Twilight se gira hacia él y vuelve a hablarle.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Sabes?.

Spike se detiene y se gira hacia ella.

Twilight Sparkle: Quizá un día de éstos consideres hacer esa pausa de diez minutos. Podría hacerte bien.

Spike le sonríe.

Spike: Veremos.

Spike se encamina de nuevo a la cocina y entra. Saca la jarra de jugo de manzana del refrigerador y toma un vaso, sirve jugo y se lo bebe entero. Luego deja el vaso, devuelve la jarra al refrigerador y lava el vaso y se va hasta el balcón a tomar aire. Ahí se queda durante los diez minutos, hasta que Twilight va con él.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, los diez minutos terminaron.

Spike: Está bien.

Los dos vuelven adentro, Spike cierra las ventanas y vuelven alegremente a sus estudios. En tanto, Pinkie está haciendo una divertida fiesta en la casa de Fluttershy porque es el cumpleaños de Angel.

Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie, estoy muy contenta porque hicieras esta fiesta para Angel. Sinceramente te lo agradezco mucho.

Pinkie Pie: De nada, Fluttershy.

Angel le habla a Pinkie.

Fluttershy: Angel también te agradece que le hicieras esta fiesta.

Pinkie Pie: De nada, Angel.

Angel salta a la cara de Pinkie y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha. En tanto, Rainbow Dash está preparándose para los eventos acrobáticos que se realizarán en Cloudsdale dentro de tres semanas. Aunque pudo haber comenzado a entrenar en otro momento y aprovechar esta semana para descansar, ella prefiere entrenar desde mucho antes para hacer todo lo más perfecto posible y no cometer ningún error. A ella no le interesa ganar el primer lugar en los eventos, solamente entrena para hacer todo bien y sin cometer ni el más mínimo error. Ahora está descansando por quince minutos mientras Spitfire la acompaña y tiene una conversación agradable con ella.

Rainbow Dash: Oye, Spitfire.

Spitfire: ¿Qué quieres, Rainbow Dash?.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ascendieron a Soarin para ser líder del grupo?.

Spitfire: Hace cuatro meses y tres días.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y sólo él es el líder o hay alguien más que también sea líder?.

Spitfire: Él es el líder de máximo rango porque fue el primero en ser elegido. Yo soy la segunda líder porque fui elegida después que él, pero por ser la segunda, mi rango es inferior al de él.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y estás contenta porque él tenga el máximo rango o tú quisieras tenerlo?.

Spitfire: No, yo estoy feliz porque él tenga ese rango. Yo soy feliz si él es feliz.

Rainbow Dash: Entonces no estás molesta porque no te eligieran a ti como la primera líder.

Spitfire: Así es.

Rainbow Dash: Me alegra ver que él y tú se llevan tan bien. Nunca los he visto pelear como lo hacen algunas veces otros hermanos.

Spitfire: A Soarin y a mí nunca nos gustó eso de las peleas entre hermanos, así que nosotros nos llevamos perfectamente bien todo el tiempo. Nunca querríamos pelear entre nosotros.

Rainbow Dash: Me alegra oírte decir eso. Me gustan las verdades como ésa.

Spitfire: Igual a mí.

Rainbow Dash: Aunque no sea cotidiano que los hermanos nunca se peleen, prefiero que ustedes nunca se peleen y no que sí lo hagan.

Spitfire: Yo también prefiero lo mismo que tú.

Soarin llega con ellas.

Soarin: Spitfire, Rainbow Dash, el descanso termina en cinco minutos.

Spitfire y Rainbow Dash: Gracias, Soarin.

En tanto, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo están juntas en su casa club por un rato.

Apple Bloom: Scootaloo, ¿quieres agua o una manzana?.

Scootaloo: Sólo agua.

Apple Bloom trae una botella de agua para Scootaloo y la destapa y Scootaloo le agradece y bebe cuatro tragos. Sweetie Belle toma una manzana y le da una mordida.

Apple Bloom: Scootaloo, ¿cómo se llama la última novela que escribiste?.

Scootaloo: Se llama "La Historia de las Hermanas Hechiceras".

Apple Bloom: ¿Se ambienta en una ciudad o un pueblo?.

Scootaloo: Una ciudad que es tan grande como Ponyville en la que la gente vive sin saber que ahí viven tres ponys unicornios que son hermanas adultas que practican la hechicería.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y tu libro ya está en la biblioteca de Ponyville?.

Scootaloo: Sí, Twilight ya lo tiene. Son muchas copias.

Apple Bloom: Me gustaría leer ese libro.

Sweetie Belle se traga el pedazo de manzana.

Sweetie Belle: Yo también quisiera leerlo. Ojalá Twilight nos deje llevarnos las copias del libro a nuestras casas para leerlo.

Scootaloo: Yo le pregunté si dejaría que alguien se lleve las copias de la biblioteca si quisiera leerlo y me dijo que sí, así que si ustedes le piden que las deje llevarse las copias de ese libro, ella las dejará.

Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom: Que bien.

Sweetie Belle continúa comiéndose la manzana.

Apple Bloom: ¿Ya se te ocurrió qué otra novela vas a escribir?.

Scootaloo: El día de ayer, cuando faltaban veinte minutos para que anocheciera, se me ocurrió otra más.

Apple Bloom: ¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre?.

Scootaloo: Sí.

Apple Bloom: Si te pregunto cómo vas a llamarla, ¿me lo dirás?.

Scootaloo: Sí.

Apple Bloom: ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?.

Scootaloo: Se va a llamar "Cuando la Naturaleza Enloquece".

Apple Bloom: ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan buena para escribir novelas?.

Scootaloo: Desde que se me ocurrió dedicarme a eso.

Sweetie Belle terminó de comerse la manzana.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Ya empezaste a escribirla?.

Scootaloo: No, todavía no. Empezaré a escribirla a partir de mañana en la mañana.

Sweetie Belle: Estoy muy segura de que "Cuando la Naturaleza Enloquece" será igual de interesante que "La Historia de las Hermanas Hechiceras". Tengo muchas ganas de leer ese libro. He leído tus novelas desde la primera que escribiste.

Apple Bloom: Y yo también. Nunca me aburro de leer tus novelas. Desde poco tiempo después que comencé a leer tus novelas, leerlas se volvió mi pasatiempo.

Sweetie Belle: También es un pasatiempo mío. Me divierte mucho leer tus novelas. Son verdaderamente entretenidas.

Apple Bloom: Comparto lo que dices, Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo: Muchas gracias, amigas.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle: De nada.

Scootaloo: Escribir novelas no es sólo mi talento especial, también es mi pasatiempo.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna idea para empezar esa nueva novela?.

Scootaloo: Sólo un poco que tampoco es demasiado poco.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Puedes contarnos lo que se te ocurrió?.

Scootaloo: Lo que por ahora tengo en mente para esa novela, es que la historia comienza a la medianoche del Viernes 21 de Diciembre de 2.012, cuando toda la normalidad en el mundo desaparece por completo porque los cambios climáticos en la naturaleza se ponen verdaderamente extraños. Comienza a nevar en medio de la primavera en el hemisferio norte y en medio del otoño del hemisferio sur, el calor aumenta como si fuese verano. Y no hay nada que detenga ese cataclismo. Todo dura dos meses. Cuando todo eso ha terminado, el mundo vuelve a la normalidad. Y eso es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

Sweetie Belle: Suena muy interesante.

Apple Bloom: También a mí me suena interesante. Escuchar ese breve relato me hizo nacer ganas de leer ese libro.

Sweetie Belle: Oye, Scootaloo, ¿cobras dinero por tus libros?.

Scootaloo: No, yo no lo hago por dinero. Lo hago por diversión. No me interesa ganar dinero por mis libros.

Apple Bloom: Eres la primera escritora que conozco que tiene un trabajo que no maneja por dinero.

Sweetie Belle: También para mí es la primera vez. Nunca supe que hubiera alguien que tuviera un trabajo que no manejara a cambio de dinero.

Scootaloo: Comparto lo que dicen. Además que la razón de porqué no cobro dinero por los libros, es porque no me interesa ganar dinero por ellos. Nunca me interesó ganar dinero con los libros. Y ustedes dos son las mejores lectoras que he tenido desde el comienzo de mi trabajo.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle: ¿Ah, sí?.

Scootaloo: Sí. Me llevo tan bien con ustedes y ustedes se interesan tanto por leer mis libros que siento que así es.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se miran sonriéndose una a otra por un segundo y luego vuelven a mirar a Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle: Nos alegra mucho oírte decir eso.

Apple Bloom: ¿Nunca quisiste trabajar en otra cosa?.

Scootaloo: Por tres días antes de dedicarme a escribir novelas, había pensado que podía dedicarme a trabajar en otra cosa, pero no quiero dejar la escritura. Y si no puedo escribir libros, no tengo nada más.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Que no tienes nada más?.

Scootaloo: Sí.

Sweetie Belle: ¿A qué te refieres con que si no puedes escribir libros entonces no tienes nada más?.

Scootaloo: Me refiero a que si no tengo el trabajo que tengo, no tengo nada más que tener como trabajo. Si no escribo libros, no sé en qué otra cosa puedo trabajar, porque siento que para el único trabajo que tengo experiencia, es el de escribir libros.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y qué trabajo era el que pensaste que podías tener?.

Scootaloo: Durante esos tres días pensé que podía unirme a los Wonderbolts cuando fuera adulta, pero me di cuenta de que no era lo que verdaderamente quería.

Apple Bloom nota que Sweetie Belle dejó de sonreír.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué pasa, Sweetie Belle?.

Sweetie Belle: Como estoy peleada con mi hermana, siento que me llevo mejor con ustedes dos que con ella. Y también me siento mejor y más feliz estando con ustedes que con ella.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo también dejan de sonreír porque pierden el ánimo por escuchar eso.

Scootaloo: Si puedo preguntar, cuando Rarity y tú todavía no se habían peleado, ¿había algo que ella o tú hicieran hasta que se pelearon?.

Sweetie Belle: Cuando no estábamos peleadas, me decía que me quería mucho y muchas veces me llamaba "mi dulce hermanita", pero ya no lo hace.

Scootaloo: ¿Y crees que ella ya no te quiere?.

Sweetie Belle: No, no creo eso, pero tampoco siento que siga queriéndome. Ni siquiera hace comida con el cariño que siempre hacía.

Apple Bloom se siente tristemente mal por ella.

Scootaloo: ¿No hay alguna forma que pueda hacer que Rarity y tú puedan reconciliarse?.

Sweetie Belle: No lo sé. Y como me peleé con Rarity, dejé de ayudarla en sus cosas de moda.

Apple Bloom: Eso es algo que no me hace sentir feliz.

Scootaloo: Yo tampoco me siento feliz.

Sweetie Belle: Lo siento.

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom: No importa.

Sweetie Belle decide irse para ir a buscar el libro y llevárselo a casa para leerlo.

Sweetie Belle: Me voy a buscar ese libro y luego me iré a la casa a leerlo. Adiós.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo: Adiós, Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle toma su mochila y se va de la casa club a la biblioteca.

Apple Bloom: Ojalá hubiera alguna forma en que Rarity y Sweetie Belle puedan dejar de estar enojadas.

Scootaloo: Comparto lo que dices. Todos nuestros intentos han fallado y ya no se me ocurre qué podemos intentar para que no sigan enojadas.

Apple Bloom: A mí tampoco se me ocurre nada. Se me terminaron todas las ideas. Pero todavía no quiero rendirme.

Scootaloo: Yo tampoco quiero rendirme todavía.

Algunos minutos después, Sweetie Belle llega a la biblioteca. Golpea la puerta y Spike le abre.

Spike: Hola, Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Hola, Spike. ¿Se encuentra Twilight?.

Spike: Sí, espera un segundo.

Spike se va a buscar a Twilight en el comedor. Él entra al comedor donde ella estaba sirviendo dos vasos de jugo.

Spike: Twilight, Sweetie Belle te busca.

Twilight Sparkle: Voy de inmediato.

Twilight deja la jarra en la mesa y se va caminando hasta la entrada.

Twilight Sparkle: Hola, Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Hola, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿A qué vienes?.

Sweetie Belle: Venía para pedirte una de las copias del libro "La Historia de las Hermanas Hechiceras".

Twilight Sparkle: Ah, está bien.

Twilight gira la cabeza hacia un estante y levita el libro sacándolo de su lugar y metiéndoselo en la mochila a Sweetie Belle.

Twilight Sparkle: Aquí tienes.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Cuándo debo devolvértelo?.

Twilight Sparkle: Puedes devolvérmelo cuando hayas terminado de leerlo.

Sweetie Belle: Está bien, gracias.

Twilight Sparkle: De nada.

Sweetie Belle se va y Twilight cierra la puerta. La pequeña Sweetie Belle va caminando por la ciudad hasta que llega a la casa de su hermana. Ella abre la puerta y entra a la casa, pero nota que hay mucho silencio. Mira a todas partes y no hay señales de su hermana, sólo está Opal durmiendo en su cama. Justo cuando va a llamar a Rarity para saber si está, encuentra una nota pegada en uno de los maniquíes de ropa. Sweetie Belle despega la nota con la levitación y la deja flotando a la altura de su cara para leerla.

Sweetie Belle: "Sweetie Belle, si llegas y no me has encontrado, es porque me fui a comprar unos pasteles en Sugarcube Corner para ir a dejárselos a Fluttershy. Regresaré a las cinco de la tarde.". Por lo menos me dejó dicho dónde estaría si no la encontraba. Siento que aunque esté enojada, igualmente me preocuparía por ella si le pasara algo malo.

Sweetie Belle deja la nota en el suelo, mira el reloj y ve que son las 16:15, así que estará sola por casi una hora hasta que su hermana vuelva. Se va a su habitación, saca el libro, deja la mochila a los pies de la cama y se acuesta de espalda con las patas posteriores cruzadas y comienza a leer. Quince minutos después, ella comienza a sentirse hambrienta. Mira el reloj de la habitación y resulta que todavía falta para que su hermana llegue porque son las 16:30.

Sweetie Belle: Que magnífico, tengo hambre y Rarity va a llegar en media hora. ¿Qué voy a hacer hasta entonces?.

Sweetie Belle deja el libro abierto sobre su cama y se baja y trata de pensar en qué va a hacer con el hambre. Ella todavía no ha aprendido muy bien a usar la cocina. Intenta pensar, pero el hambre se lo impide. Intenta pensar con más fuerza, hasta que comienza a dolerle la cabeza. Deja de pensar con tanta fuerza para evitar un dolor mayor. No se le ocurre nada que pueda hacer para comer. Su estómago vuelve a sonar. Intenta volver a pensar y se le ocurre una cosa. Si no sabe usar la cocina y Rarity no está, entonces iría a Sugarcube Corner. El señor y la señora Cake le venderían algunos pasteles y así podría comer.

Sweetie Belle: Sí, el señor y la señora Cake. Allá comeré.

Sweetie Belle recoge su mochila y toma varios billetes y varias monedas de oro, los mete en su mochila, se pone la mochila y sale a la pastelería. Llega a la pastelería y ve que ahí está Rainbow Dash.

Sweetie Belle: Hola, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Hola, Sweetie Belle. ¿A qué vienes aquí?.

Sweetie Belle: Vine a comer algunos pasteles.

De pronto, el señor Cake sale de la cocina.

Señor Cake: ¿Alguien dijo que vino a comer pasteles?.

Sweetie Belle: Sí, señor Cake, yo lo dije.

El señor Cake mira quién lo dijo.

Señor Cake: Hola, pequeña Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Hola.

Señor Cake: ¿Qué pasteles quieres?.

Sweetie Belle: Un pastel de crema y uno de fresas.

Señor Cake: Te los traigo inmediatamente.

El señor Cake entra a la cocina.

Señor Cake: Querida, Sweetie Belle llegó y quiere un pastel de crema y uno de fresas.

Señora Cake: Sus pasteles salen rápidamente.

La señora Cake comienza a preparar los pasteles y en poco tiempo están listos. El señor Cake se los lleva a Sweetie Belle.

Señor Cake: Aquí tienes, Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Muchas gracias.

Le sirve los pasteles y Sweetie Belle empieza a comer. Primero se come el de fresas y luego de unos pocos minutos termina y se come el pastel de crema. Después de otros pocos minutos termina de comer su pastel y su hambre desapareció.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Cuánto le debo, señor Cake?.

Señor Cake: Es un billete y tres monedas.

Sweetie Belle abre su mochila y saca el dinero y le paga.

Señor Cake: Gracias por haber venido.

Sweetie Belle: De nada. Y gracias a usted y a su esposa por los pasteles.

Señor Cake: De nada.

Sweetie Belle: Adiós, señor Cake.

Señor Cake: Adiós, pequeña.

Sweetie Belle: Adiós, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Adiós, Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle se va de vuelta a la casa. Cuando llega, mira el reloj y ve que quedan 17 minutos para que Rarity vuelva, así que se va a su habitación, deja la mochila a los pies de la cama, levita el libro y comienza a leer desde donde quedó. Por estar tan concentrada leyendo, pierde absolutamente la noción del tiempo así que se olvida de qué hora era. Cuando ya casi llegaba hasta la mitad del libro, se escuchan unos pasos caminando hacia su habitación, pero ella continúa leyendo sólo debido a que no se ha dado cuenta. Entonces Rarity entra a la habitación y ve a su hermana leyendo.

Rarity: Pequeña Sweetie Belle, ya llegué.

Sweetie Belle deja de leer y gira la cabeza hacia ella.

Sweetie Belle: Hola.

Rarity: ¿Estuviste bien mientras no estuve?.

Sweetie Belle: Sí.

Ninguna de ellas le habla con ningún cariño a la otra.

Rarity: ¿Deseas comer algo?.

Sweetie Belle: No, gracias, comí en Sugarcube Corner.

Rarity: Está bien.

Rarity se va y Sweetie Belle continúa leyendo. En tanto, Apple Bloom terminó de cosechar manzanas y otras frutas con Big Macintosh y Applejack así que decide ir a buscar el libro.

Apple Bloom: Applejack, Big Macintosh, voy a ir a buscar un libro de Scootaloo en la biblioteca. ¿Ustedes quisieran que les traiga copias del libro a ustedes?.

Big Macintosh: No, para mí no, Apple Bloom. Gracias.

Applejack: Yo tampoco tengo ganas de leer, Apple Bloom. Gracias de todas formas.

Apple Bloom: Está bien.

Big Macintosh: Cuando vuelvas, vamos a comer pasteles de manzana.

Apple Bloom: Que bien. Hasta luego.

Big Macintosh y Applejack se despiden de ella y Apple Bloom se va a su habitación, se pone su mochila y sale a la biblioteca. Llega allá y golpea la puerta y Twilight la recibe.

Twilight Sparkle: Hola, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Hola, Twilight. Vine a buscar el libro "La Historia de las Hermanas Hechiceras".

Twilight Sparkle: Ah, así que también vienes por ese mismo libro.

Apple Bloom: Sí. ¿Cómo supiste que venía por ese libro?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sweetie Belle también vino hace más de media hora a buscar otra copia de ese libro.

Apple Bloom: Ah, sí, ella nos había dicho a Scootaloo y a mí que también quería leerlo.

Twilight trae el libro y se lo mete en la mochila.

Apple Bloom: ¿Cuándo tengo que devolverte el libro?.

Twilight Sparkle: Puedes devolvérmelo cuando termines de leerlo.

Apple Bloom se pone muy contenta.

Apple Bloom: Ah, que bien, muchas gracias.

Twilight Sparkle: De nada.

Apple Bloom: Adiós, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Adiós.

Twilight cierra la puerta y Apple Bloom se devuelve a su casa. Cuando llega a la entrada de la granja, encuentra a su abuela y sus hermanos esperándola.

Apple Bloom: ¿Estaban esperándome?.

Applejack: Sí, hermanita. No íbamos a empezar a comer sin ti.

Applejack le saca una sonrisa.

Apple Bloom: Gracias.

El estómago de Apple Bloom lanza sonidos de hambre y ella se ríe con un poco de vergüenza, igual que Twilight en el tercer capítulo de la serie. Los cuatro se van a la casa y Apple Bloom deja su mochila en su habitación, Applejack deja su sombrero en su habitación y se van al comedor donde están su abuela y su hermano. Applejack sirve los pasteles para cada uno.

Applejack: Apple Bloom, si quedas con hambre, la abuela hizo más de un pastel.

Apple Bloom: Gracias, abuelita.

Abuela Smith: De nada.

Los cuatro empiezan a comer. Scootaloo está intentando pensar en más ideas para ese nuevo libro y lo está logrando. Twilight y Spike continúan estudiando. El resto del día sigue transcurriendo con normalidad. Quince minutos antes que anochezca, los ponies pegasos traen nubes de lluvia y rayos por todo el cielo de Ponyville. Cuando terminan, todos los pegasos se van de vuelta a Cloudsdale y todos los ponies de Ponyville que estaban en la calle se van corriendo a sus casas. En pocos minutos comienza a llover.

Applejack: Que bien que está lloviendo. Así no tenemos que regar las semillas en la tierra, porque la lluvia lo hará por nosotros. Y aunque los rayos puedan dejarnos sin luz, al menos tenemos muchas velas.

Apple Bloom: Y aunque deba iluminarme con luz de velas, igualmente podré leer el libro.

Mientras comen, la tormenta suelta enormes rayos. Cuando ellos terminan de comer, los tres hermanos se van a buscar las velas y cuando ya las tienen reunidas, una nube suelta un rayo que los deja sin luz en toda la casa. Ellos encienden las velas y así logran iluminarse. En toda la ciudad se fue la luz. Twilight y Spike no alcanzaron a sacar las velas antes de que se les cortara la luz, así que Twilight saca un brillo mágico y luminoso de su cuerno para iluminar mientras buscan las velas.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, sígueme a donde yo vaya para que no te vayas a accidentar.

Spike: Claro, Twilight.

Twilight y Spike se van a la cocina a buscar seis velas. Spike busca por toda la cocina hasta que las encuentra.

Spike: Aquí están. ¿Dónde quieres que las ponga?.

Twilight Sparkle: Allá en nuestra habitación, pero primero vayamos a buscar los libros que estábamos leyendo.

Twilight levita las velas y Spike las enciende, iluminando todo a su alrededor. El fuego hace que Twilight se vea completamente café y hace que su Cutie Mark se desaparezca.

Spike: Twilight, ¿ya viste cómo estás?.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Por qué?.

Twilight se mira el cuerpo lo que más puede y se da cuenta de su color.

Twilight Sparkle: El fuego hace que me vea así.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight se va con las velas y Spike la sigue. Llegan donde están los dos libros y Spike los agarra y se van a la habitación. Con las velas se iluminan para continuar leyendo. En la casa de Rarity, Rarity le encendió una vela a Sweetie Belle para que siguiera leyendo mientras ella se fue a su habitación. Como no puede tejer ni coser vestidos ni nada y no le sirve iluminarse con velas para hacerlo, se fue a su habitación a perder el tiempo acostada mientras espera que le llegue el sueño. Applejack le encendió una vela a Apple Bloom y ella está leyendo el libro en su habitación. Cuando llegan las 21:15 de la noche, Apple Bloom deja de leer y apaga la vela y se duerme. Rarity, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Spike hacen lo mismo. Más tarde esa noche, en toda la ciudad están durmiendo. A la mañana siguiente todavía sigue lloviendo en la ciudad entera. La lluvia no paró ni un poco en toda la noche, pero lo que sí paró, fueron los rayos. El Bosque Everfree es el único lugar fuera de Ponyville donde no está lloviendo. Scootaloo aprovecha el mal tiempo para quedarse en su casa y continuar escribiendo su novela. Ella intenta ver si la luz volvió y sí volvió, así que enciende las luces para empezar a escribir. El señor y la señora Cake también vieron que la luz volvió. Sorprendentemente, pese a la lluvia, los Cake abren su pastelería y están haciendo pasteles aunque las posibilidades de que lleguen clientes son muy pocas. Pero asombrosamente, una hora después que abrieron, comienzan a llegar ponys con paraguas y otros con impermeables. El señor y la señora Cake se alegran de que llegaran clientes, pero no pudieron ocultar el asombro que les dio porque llegaran clientes a pesar de la lluvia. Inmediatamente comienzan a atender. Sweetie Belle se despierta y mueve un interruptor para ver si la luz volvió y ve que sí volvió, así que abre el libro y comienza a leerlo. Rarity despierta cinco minutos después y también ve que la luz volvió así que decide ir a hacer más vestidos. 36 minutos después de despertar, Rarity y Sweetie Belle sienten hambre, así que Rarity va a la habitación de su hermana a preguntarle si quiere desayunar, pero se encuentra con ella en el camino.

Rarity: Pequeña Sweetie Belle, ¿tienes hambre también?.

Sweetie Belle: Sí.

Rarity: Entonces te daré desayuno.

Ninguna le habló con cariño a ninguna. Rarity se va a la cocina y comienza a hacer los desayunos para ambas. Más de cinco minutos después termina de cocinar y los levita hasta el comedor.

Rarity: Aquí tienes, hermana.

Sweetie Belle: Gracias.

No fue un "gracias" con cariño como era antes de pelearse y ese "Aquí tienes, hermana" tampoco fue con ningún cariño como era antes. Las dos hermanas comienzan a desayunar juntas. A mitad del desayuno, la lluvia termina, pero las nubes siguen sobre la ciudad. Después de un rato, Rarity termina de comer y se lleva lo suyo a la cocina y lava todo. Casi dos minutos después, Sweetie Belle termina de comer también y se lleva todo a la cocina y Rarity se lo lava. En tanto, cada miembro de la familia Apple se despierta al mismo tiempo que Twilight y Spike. Apple Bloom mueve un interruptor y ve que la luz volvió así que deja el interruptor encendido y comienza a leer hasta cuando vayan a llamarla para desayunar.

Big Macintosh: Oye, Applejack, ¿tienes hambre ahora?.

Applejack: No, Big Macintosh, todavía no. ¿Tú sí?.

Big Macintosh: Sí, así que voy a hacerme un desayuno.

Applejack: De acuerdo.

Big Macintosh se va a la cocina y mientras se prepara el desayuno, la Abuela Smith entra a la cocina.

Abuela Smith: Hola, Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh deja de hacer lo que hacía.

Big Macintosh: Hola, abuelita. ¿Cómo dormiste?.

Abuela Smith: Bien, pero por esta lluvia, no dormí completamente bien. ¿Cómo dormiste tú?.

Big Macintosh: Tampoco dormí muy bien. ¿Quieres desayunar?.

Abuela Smith: Sí.

Big Macintosh deja su desayuno haciéndose y comienza a prepararle su desayuno a su abuelita. Unos minutos después ya están desayunando juntos. Después de haber desayunado, Sweetie Belle se fue a continuar con su lectura. De pronto, algo interrumpe su lectura. Comienza a tener recuerdos de los días en que Rarity y ella convivían juntas en armonía pacífica y siempre se expresaban el cariño que se tenían una a otra. Recuerda en especial un día que pasó hace un mes, cuando ambas se querían demasiado y ella ya había aprendido a usar la levitación.

_Flash Back_

_Rarity está despertando en una mañana muy soleada de Domingo. Se levanta de la cama y va a ver a Sweetie Belle, segura de que ella sigue dormida. Abre lenta y silenciosamente la puerta y ve que ella sí sigue dormida. Se va a mirar los diseños que hizo el día de ayer con su hermanita. Quiso hacer cuatro vestidos más el día de ayer, pero como ya era de noche y Sweetie Belle estaba cansada, decidió que iban a continuar al otro día. Veintisiete minutos después, Sweetie Belle comienza a despertar. Se levanta de la cama y baja a la cocina, pensando que ahí va a encontrar a Rarity. Se va a la cocina, pero no la encuentra ahí._

_Rarity: Buenos días, mi dulce hermanita._

_Sweetie Belle se da media vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con ella. Las dos se sonríen con un inmenso cariño._

_Sweetie Belle: Buenos días, Rarity._

_Rarity: ¿Cómo dormiste, Sweetie Belle?._

_Sweetie Belle: Bien, ¿y tú?._

_Rarity: También. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?._

_Sweetie Belle: Quiero desayunar y luego voy a ayudarte con lo que querías hacer ayer._

_Rarity: Muy bien._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Tú despertaste recién?._

_Rarity: No, desperté hace casi media hora._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Y dónde estabas cuando bajé?._

_Rarity: Estaba buscando mis tijeras en mi habitación._

_Sweetie Belle: Ya veo porqué no te encontré en la cocina. Pensé que te iba a encontrar ahí._

_Rarity se va alegremente a la cocina, saca las cosas y comienza a hacer su desayuno y el de su hermana con un inmenso cariño. Siempre que Sweetie Belle desayuna, siente el cariño de su hermana mayor en todo lo que ella le da como desayuno._

_Sweetie Belle: Rarity, ¿podrías darme cereal también?._

_Rarity: Claro que sí, mi dulce hermanita._

_Rarity saca una caja de cereal de la despensa y una caja de leche blanca y un tazón y una cuchara._

_Rarity: Que bien que Applejack nos da la leche, así tenemos leche fresca y no tenemos que gastar dinero comprándola en el mercado. Como Applejack nos da de la leche recién sacada de sus vacas, no tenemos que ir a buscarla en el mercado para traerla a la casa._

_Rarity levita todo hasta la mesa y le sirve su cereal a su hermanita._

_Sweetie Belle: Gracias._

_Rarity: De nada._

_Ese "gracias" fue con un inmenso cariño y ese "de nada" también fue con el mismo cariño. Después de pocos más de cinco minutos, las dos se encuentran desayunando juntas. Después del desayuno, Rarity lava todo, las dos se lavan la boca y se van a ver los vestidos._

_Sweetie Belle: Rarity, ¿qué quieres que haga?._

_Rarity: Tráeme lo que necesite cuando te lo pida._

_Sweetie Belle: Está bien._

_Rarity comienza a hacer un vestido._

_Rarity: Sweetie, ¿puedes por favor traerme dos listones rojos y uno rosado?._

_Sweetie Belle: Sí. ¿De dónde los saco?._

_Rarity: De ese cajón._

_Rarity señala el cajón, así que Sweetie Belle abre el cajón y saca los tres listones y los levita hacia su hermana._

_Rarity: Gracias._

_Rarity se acerca a Sweetie Belle y le besa la mejilla izquierda. Vuelve a lo suyo y le pone los tres listones al vestido. Dos minutos después, a Rarity se le termina el hilo rosa justo al terminar de coser una parte del vestido._

_Rarity: Sweetie Belle, ¿quieres por favor traerme otro carrete de hilo rosado de esa caja de hilos?._

_Sweetie Belle: Sí._

_Sweetie Belle camina hacia la caja, la abre y saca otro carrete de hilo y se lo pasa a su hermana._

_Rarity: Muchas gracias._

_Rarity levita el hilo y enhebra la aguja y empieza a coser otra parte del vestido. Después pasa otro minuto._

_Rarity: Sweetie, ¿puedes traerme nueve zafiros de esa caja?._

_Sweetie Belle: Sí._

_Sweetie Belle abre la caja y levita los nueve zafiros y se los entrega a Rarity. Rarity los levita ahora y se los pone al vestido uno por uno. En dos minutos, Rarity termina el vestido. Rarity y su hermana pasan toda la mañana haciendo los tres vestidos que faltaban. Finalmente, Rarity termina el último vestido quince minutos después del mediodía._

_Sweetie Belle: Rarity, ¿para quién es el vestido con zafiros?._

_Rarity: Para una clienta verdaderamente importante._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Esa clienta importante es Sapphire Shores?._

_Rarity: Sí._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Todos son para ella?._

_Rarity: Sí. Y ahora, haré otro traje, un traje para un pony verdaderamente importante que llegará a cantar en Ponyville esta noche._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Y quién es que es tan importante?._

_Se escucha una emoción muy feliz en la voz de Rarity._

_Rarity: Su nombre es "Pony Jackson"._

_La expresión de la cara de Sweetie Belle se vuelve de un impactante asombro y ella también habla con la misma emoción._

_Sweetie Belle: ¡¿Pony Jackson?!._

_Rarity: Sí._

_Sweetie Belle: ¡Cuéntame si sabes algo de él!._

_Rarity: Hace diez días me contaron que vendría a cantar en Ponyville. Viene desde Fillydelphia. Cantará una nueva canción llamada "Billie Jean". Hoy llega a Ponyville pero nadie sabe a qué hora._

_Las dos son verdaderamente fanáticas de Pony Jackson desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, Sweetie Belle deja de sonreír._

_Rarity: ¿Qué pasa?._

_Sweetie Belle: Ojalá tuviéramos boletos para ir a verlo cantar._

_Rarity: Eso no es problema. El día que me enteré que vendría, estaban vendiendo los boletos y yo compré dos._

_El impacto invade a Sweetie Belle._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿TÚ YA COMPRASTE LOS BOLETOS?._

_Rarity: Sí. Son para la primera fila. Las dos iremos a verlo juntas. Nuestras amigas y Spike también irán. Spike y todas estaremos en primera fila viendo a Pony Jackson._

_Sweetie Belle se relaja de la emoción._

_Sweetie Belle: Creo que a Angel también le gustaría ir a ver a Pony Jackson._

_Rarity: Sí. Fluttershy se lo dijo a Angel y a él le gustó mucho saberlo y le dijo que también quería ir._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Y Angel podrá ir?._

_Rarity: Sí. A quienes tengan mascotas se les permitió llevarlas también. Y cuando Applejack vaya al concierto, también irán Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom y la abuela Smith._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Y sabes si Opal quiere ir?._

_Rarity: Cuando le pedí a Fluttershy que se lo preguntara, Opal le dijo que prefería no ir porque no estaba interesada._

_Sweetie Belle: Y si dijiste "tus amigas", ¿te refieres a que también Scootaloo irá?._

_Rarity: Sí. Rainbow Dash la llevará. Rainbow Dash también sabe que a Scootaloo le gustan las canciones de Pony Jackson así que compró un boleto para ella también._

_Las dos hermanas pasan todo el día juntas haciendo nuevos vestidos. Sweetie Belle ayuda a Rarity durante todo el día. Finalmente llega la noche, el momento más esperado por los ponys de toda la ciudad. Rarity le dio su traje elegante a Pony Jackson y él le dio un autógrafo como muestra de agradecimiento por el traje que le quedó gustando mucho. Todos ya están esperando a que Pony Jackson aparezca en el escenario. Hasta la alcaldesa de Ponyville está entre el público. Después de la corta espera, todo el telón se abre y Pony Jackson aparece en el escenario. Todos los ponys gritan y gritan de alegría y los músicos comienzan la melodía. Todos prestan su atención a Pony Jackson. Ahora, Pony Jackson comienza a cantar._

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one will dance on the floor in the round_

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene_  
_Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_  
_Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_People always told me be careful of what you do_  
_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_  
_And mother always told me be careful of who you love_  
_And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

_Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_  
_But the kid is not my son_  
_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_For forty days and forty nights_  
_The law was on her side_  
_But who can stand when she's in demand_  
_Her schemes and plans_  
_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round_  
_So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice_  
_(Do think twice)_

_She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me_  
_Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine (oh, no!)_  
_'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby_

_People always told me be careful of what you do_  
_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_  
_She came and stood right by me_  
_Then the smell of sweet perfume_  
_This happened much too soon_  
_She called me to her room_

_Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_  
_But the kid is not my son_

_Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_  
_But the kid is not my son_  
_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_  
_Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_  
_But the kid is not my son_  
_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_

_She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son_  
_She says I am the one_

_(Billie Jean is not my lover)_

_Billie Jean is_

_Not my lover_

_Billie Jean is not my lover (she is just a girl)_

_Billie Jean is_  
_Billie Jean is_

_Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_Billie Jean is_  
_Billie Jean is_

_Billie Jean is not my lover_  
_Billie Jean is not my lover_

_Billie Jean is_  
_Billie Jean is_

_Pony Jackson termina de cantar y todos los ponys le aplauden y él hace reverencias agradeciendo los aplausos. Fue la mejor noche que todos los ponys de la ciudad han vivido y fue el mejor concierto que han presenciado._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Rarity y Sweetie Belle siguen conservando el autógrafo. La habían pasado verdaderamente bien esa noche. Sweetie Belle todavía recuerda que lo que más le gustó de Pony Jackson, fue verlo hacer un paso de baile que el mismo Pony Jackson llama "Moonwalk". Ella siente que le gusta recordar ese día porque también le gustó estar con Rarity. ¿Qué?. ¿Le gusta recordar ese día porque pudo estar con Rarity?. ¿Desde cuándo que le gusta recordar los buenos momentos con su hermana?. Desde que se pelearon, ninguna ha sido positiva en nada con la otra. Son las cosas que Sweetie Belle piensa para sí misma. En tanto, Rarity está haciendo otro vestido. De pronto se detiene de hacerlo porque recuerda cuando le pedía a Sweetie Belle que la ayudara y su hermanita siempre aceptaba ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara. Ahora, una ayuda no le caería nada mal, pero quizás sería imposible que Sweetie Belle acepte ayudarla. Renunció a ayudarla cuando se pelearon. Rarity quisiera que Sweetie Belle lo reconsidere y que vuelva a ayudarla. Igualmente sigue enojada con su hermana, pero ella siente que debería importarle más pedirle ayuda que estar enojada. Rarity no lo sabe, pero su hermana piensa lo mismo sobre la reconsideración. Podría reconsiderar un poco lo de no volver a ayudarla y darle un poco de ayuda. Rarity se va a la habitación de Sweetie Belle, no estando demasiado segura de que sea buena idea pedirle ayuda, porque todavía no se han reconciliado como para pedirse algo amablemente o hablarse con cariño. Ella se detiene en la puerta de la habitación.

Rarity: Pequeña Sweetie Belle, ¿puedo pasar?.

Sweetie Belle: Sí.

Sweetie Belle deja el libro a su lado.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Qué quieres?.

Rarity: ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme?.

Sweetie Belle: ¿En qué?.

Rarity: Con un vestido que estoy haciendo.

Sweetie Belle se asombra de ver que Rarity le pida la ayuda que ya no le pedía por estar enojada. Ella quisiera decirle que no, pero su corazón le dice que debe decir que sí.

Sweetie Belle: Sí, está bien.

Rarity se asombra de que su hermana aceptara. Es como si ellas nunca hubieran estado enojadas. Las dos hermanas se van juntas adonde Rarity está haciendo el vestido. Sweetie Belle la ayuda con todo lo que ella necesita y cuando terminan, se devuelve a leer. Finalmente, cuando llega la noche, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom terminan de leer el libro. Al día siguiente, las dos se levantan, desayunan, se lavan la boca y se van a dejarle los libros a Twilight. En el camino a la biblioteca, Apple Bloom se encuentra con Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom: Hola, Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle: Hola, Apple Bloom. ¿Adónde vas?.

Apple Bloom: A dejarle el libro a Twilight.

Sweetie Belle: Entonces podemos ir juntas, porque yo también voy a dejarle el libro.

Las dos amigas van caminando, pero se detienen al escuchar una voz que reconocen.

****: ¡Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle!.

Las dos giran la cabeza hacia atrás pero no ven a nadie.

****: Aquí estoy.

Giran la cabeza hacia delante y se encuentran cara a cara con Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom: Hola, Scootaloo. ¿De dónde vienes?.

Scootaloo: De mi casa.

Apple Bloom: ¿Por qué te oímos detrás de nosotras si estás delante de nosotras?.

Scootaloo: Es que venía volando detrás de ustedes cuando las nombré y cuando giraron la cabeza hacia atrás, yo ya estaba aterrizando delante de ustedes.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle: Aaah.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y pudiste continuar escribiendo "Cuando la Naturaleza Enloquece"?.

Scootaloo: Sí. Apenas vi que la luz volvió, me puse a escribir de nuevo. Ya está muy avanzada, pero todavía falta para que esté terminada.

Sweetie Belle: No quiero apurarte, ¿pero sabes cuándo terminarás de escribirla?.

Scootaloo: No, Sweetie Belle. Y no te preocupes por preguntarme eso. Sé que no es tu intención apurarme con el libro.

Sweetie Belle: Gracias. ¿Y tampoco sabes cuántas páginas te tomará escribir todo el libro?.

Scootaloo: No. Desde que me dispuse a escribir estas novelas, sólo sé cuántas páginas me toma cuando ya he terminado de escribir los libros.

Apple Bloom: Oye, se me olvidó cuántas páginas tenía tu primer libro. ¿Recuerdas cuántas páginas tenía?.

Scootaloo: Tenía veinticuatro.

Apple Bloom: Entonces tenía el mismo número de páginas que "La Historia de las Hermanas Hechiceras".

Scootaloo: Sí. ¿Alguna de ustedes ya terminó de leer ese libro?.

Apple Bloom: Sí, yo terminé de leerlo anoche.

Sweetie Belle: Yo también.

Scootaloo: ¿Entonces ya le devolvieron el libro a Twilight?.

Apple Bloom: Todavía no. Yo iba caminando a devolvérselo cuando me encontré aquí con Sweetie Belle. Ella también iba a devolverle el libro a Twilight.

Scootaloo: Entonces las acompaño.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle: Está bien.

Las tres amigas caminan juntas hasta la biblioteca y Apple Bloom golpea la puerta y Twilight les abre.

Twilight Sparkle: Hola, pequeñas.

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo: Hola, Twilight.

Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom y yo vinimos a devolverte los libros.

Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom abren sus mochilas y le entregan los libros y Twilight se los recibe.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Por qué Scootaloo viene con ustedes?.

Scootaloo: Sólo me las encontré en el camino mientras venían para acá.

Twilight Sparkle: Bueno.

Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo: Adiós, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Adiós, pequeñas.

Las tres se van y Twilight cierra la puerta. Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se devuelven a sus casas y dejan sus mochilas y se vuelven a juntar. Las tres pequeñas amigas pasan todo el día juntas hasta cuando faltan poco más de quince minutos para que comience a anochecer.

Apple Bloom: Oigan, ¿qué les parecería ir al Bosque Everfree?.

Scootaloo: Me parece una buena idea.

Sweetie Belle: A mí también.

Las tres se van corriendo a toda carrera y se adentran en el bosque. Después de correr por un rato, las tres se detienen. Se internaron tanto dentro del bosque que se alejaron mucho de donde habían entrado.

Apple Bloom: Oigan, ¿por qué no subimos a los árboles y vemos quién se sube al árbol más alto?.

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle: De acuerdo.

Apple Bloom: Pero antes les digo algo. Deben hacerlo como yo. Sin magia y sin alas.

Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle: De acuerdo.

Apple Bloom: Comiencen a subir.


	3. Chapter 3

Las tres suben al mismo tiempo por unos segundos. La subida es un poco difícil pero igualmente lograron subir. Todas se paran en la rama más grande que encuentran.

Apple Bloom: ¿Quién está más alto ahora?.

Sweetie Belle: YO.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo miran hacia arriba y miran a Sweetie Belle en un árbol que es más alto por un metro. Súbitamente, se escucha un rayo bien fuerte que les saca un susto a las tres y las deja tiritando de miedo por tres segundos. Seguidamente se escuchan más rayos.

Apple Bloom: ¡¿Qué pasa?!.

Scootaloo: ¡Son rayos!.

Comienzan a caer gotas y prontamente, comienza a llover torrencialmente por todo el bosque.

Apple Bloom: Que bien, está lloviendo y estamos solas en medio del bosque.

Apple Bloom mira a todas partes, pero no puede ubicar dónde está la salida.

Apple Bloom: No recuerdo dónde está la salida.

Los árboles se están mojando demasiado y ellas también.

Apple Bloom: ¡Escúchenme, tenemos que bajar y tratar de salir del bosque ahora!.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo: ¡Está bien!.

Scootaloo agita las alas y va a ayudar a Apple Bloom a bajar.

Scootaloo: ¡Te bajaré luego, Sweetie Belle!. ¡Primero bajaré a Apple Bloom!.

Sweetie Belle: ¡Está bien!.

Scootaloo toma a Apple Bloom y la baja hasta dejarla cuidadosamente en el suelo y vuela a ayudar a Sweetie Belle, pero antes de llegar a ella, Sweetie Belle se resbala de la rama y cae al suelo. Cae sobre su pata izquierda posterior con tanta fuerza que se escucha un horrible crujido que resulta ser su pata rompiéndose. Sweetie Belle suelta un grito desgarrador con todas sus fuerzas y comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos. Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se apresuran a ver si la pueden ayudar.

Apple Bloom: ¡¿Qué te pasó, Sweetie Belle?!.

Sweetie Belle: ¡Me rompí la pata izquierda posterior!.

Apple Bloom: ¡Scootaloo, ve a buscar a Twilight y a las otras!.

Scootaloo: ¡En seguida!.

Scootaloo vuela hacia arriba y logra ver Ponyville a lo lejos así que vuela a toda velocidad.

Sweetie Belle: ¡Apple Bloom, vete con ella y déjame aquí!. ¡Yo puedo esperar!.

Apple Bloom no puede creer lo que Sweetie Belle le está diciendo que haga.

Apple Bloom: ¡No puedo dejarte, Sweetie Belle!. ¡No voy a hacerlo!.

Sweetie Belle: ¡Si te quedas aquí, te vas a mojar más, mejor vete!.

Apple Bloom: ¡Insísteme todo lo que quieras, no voy a dejarte!.

Sweetie Belle ve que no podrá convencerla así que no insiste más. Twilight, Spike y todas sus amigas se habían juntado en la biblioteca. Todos están preocupados porque a Pinkie Pie le dio el Pinkie-sentido de que algo malo pasó o está pasando ahora. De un momento a otro comenzó a lamerse la pata posterior izquierda y no ha parado. Scootaloo llega a Ponyville y ahora está buscando desesperadamente a Twilight y sus amigas. No puede evitar sentir que la preocupación le aumenta muy rápido a cada segundo que pasa. Scootaloo va a la biblioteca y se asoma por una ventana y ve que todas están ahí dentro así que abre la puerta de una patada.

Scootaloo: ¡Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y yo estábamos en el Bosque Everfree y comenzó a llover allá y Sweetie Belle se cayó de un árbol y se rompió la pata posterior izquierda!.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!.

Scootaloo: ¡Están por allá!.

Spike se monta en el lomo de Twilight y Pinkie deja de lamerse la pata y todas salen corriendo a toda carrera al bosque. Scootaloo vuela a una velocidad rápida pero no tanto, cosa que ellas puedan seguirla sin perderla de vista. Después de tanto correr, ya están llegando con Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle.

Rarity: ¡SWEETIE BELLE!.

Sweetie Belle abre los ojos y mira a Rarity corriendo hacia ella. Rarity llega primero y se detiene delante de su hermanita.

Rarity: Aquí estoy, mi dulce hermanita.

Rarity se alivia ahora que está con su hermana y ahora le acaricia su cabeza mientras Sweetie Belle llora, pero ahora de emoción porque Rarity está con ella y porque la llamó "Mi dulce hermanita", pero más porque está con ella. Apple Bloom está segura de que la van a regañar por ese accidente cuando diga porqué Sweetie Belle se rompió la pata. Al mismo tiempo, la conciencia está torturándola porque cree que es su culpa que eso le pasara a Sweetie Belle porque si no les hubiera dicho que subieran a los árboles, Sweetie Belle no se habría accidentado.

Applejack: Apple Bloom, ¿qué hacían ustedes solas en el bosque?.

Apple Bloom abre la boca pero antes de pronunciar siquiera una palabra, Rarity la interrumpe.

Rarity: Que nos lo diga después, ahora tenemos que llevar a Sweetie Belle con el Doctor Whooves.

Applejack asiente con la cabeza y Rarity levita con sumo cuidado a su hermana y ahora que Scootaloo había visto por dónde se sale del bosque, logra volver a ubicar en qué dirección está la salida así que las guía para salir.

Scootaloo: Síganme, ya recuerdo por dónde es la salida.

Applejack sube a Apple Bloom a su lomo y todas siguen rápidamente a Scootaloo. Después de un rato, salen del bosque y corren hacia la consulta médica del Doctor Whooves. Todas entran sin importarles por ahora que dejen sucio el suelo. Twilight va al escritorio de la secretaria.

Twilight Sparkle: Disculpe, necesitamos ver al Doctor Whooves, es urgente.

La secretaria entra a llamar al doctor.

Secretaria: Doctor Whooves, alguien desea verlo.

Doctor Whooves: Que pase.

La secretaria sale para afuera.

Secretaria: Pueden entrar.

Rarity entra con Sweetie Belle y la deja en la camilla.

Rarity: Doctor Whooves, mi hermanita se rompió la pata posterior izquierda. ¿Puede hacer algo para ayudarla?.

Doctor Whooves: Sí, no tomará mucho tiempo, pero por favor espere afuera.

Rarity: Está bien.

Rarity se va.

Fluttershy: ¿El doctor ya está atendiéndola, Rarity?.

Rarity: Sí.

Apple Bloom se baja del lomo de su hermana. Ahora, Rainbow Dash se fija en lo que hicieron al entrar y le habla a la secretaria.

Rainbow Dash: Señorita, discúlpenos por favor. Cuando entramos, dejamos el suelo con barro. ¿Tiene algo para que yo pueda limpiar?.

Secretaria: Sí, espere un momento, señorita.

Todas ven cómo dejaron el suelo. La secretaria va a buscar un trapero y una cubeta con agua con detergente. Muy pronto llega y le pasa el trapero a Rainbow Dash y ella comienza a limpiar el barro. Cuando termina, la secretaria va a llevarse la cubeta, pero Rainbow Dash le dice que falta que limpie el barro que Rarity dejó cuando entró donde está el doctor, así que la secretaria deja la cubeta ahí mismo. Después de haberle contestado su pregunta a Fluttershy, Rarity comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con la mirada nerviosa hacia el suelo y sigue caminando así hasta ahora.

Applejack: Apple Bloom, ahora que Sweetie Belle está con el doctor, ¿puedes decirnos cómo se rompió la pata?.

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se ponen nerviosas porque están seguras de que cuando Apple Bloom diga la verdad, se van a enojar con ella, sobretodo Rarity. Pero las dos también están seguras de que cuando Sweetie Belle salga de ahí, lo primero que va a hacer, es mostrarle a Apple Bloom que ahora la odia por haberse accidentado, porque desde el principio fue idea suya subir a los árboles.

Apple Bloom: Después que fuimos a dejarle los libros de Scootaloo a Twilight y cuando nos volvimos a juntar luego que Sweetie Belle y yo dejáramos nuestras mochilas en nuestras casas, les pregunté a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que qué les parecía ir al Bosque Everfree. A ellas les pareció una buena idea así que fuimos corriendo al bosque y nos internamos demasiado. Luego de correr por un rato, nos detuvimos y yo les pregunté a las dos que por qué no subíamos a los árboles y veíamos quién se sube al árbol más alto. Ellas dijeron "De acuerdo" y yo les dije que antes les decía algo. Y les dije que debían hacerlo como yo, sin magia y sin alas. Ellas de nuevo estuvieron de acuerdo y les dije que comenzaran a subir. Subimos a tres árboles diferentes y nos paramos en ramas grandes. Cuando ya estábamos arriba, les pregunté quién está más alto ahora y Sweetie Belle dijo que ella. Scootaloo y yo miramos hacia arriba y la vimos en un árbol que era un metro más alto. De repente escuchamos un rayo y tiritamos de miedo por unos tres segundos. Se escucharon más rayos y yo pregunté qué pasaba y Scootaloo dijo que eran rayos. Comenzaron a caer gotas y en seguida comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Miré a todas partes pero no pude ver la salida por ninguna parte y les dije que no recordaba dónde estaba la salida. Nos estábamos mojando demasiado y les grité que me escucharan y que teníamos que bajar y tratar de salir del bosque ahora. Ellas dijeron "Está bien" y Scootaloo voló hacia mí para ayudarme a bajar. Nos gritábamos para poder escucharnos. Le gritó a Sweetie Belle que luego la bajaría y que primero me bajaría a mí. Ella me bajó y voló hacia Sweetie Belle para bajarla, pero antes de llegar con ella, Sweetie Belle se resbaló del árbol y cayó sobre su pata y así se la rompió. Así que es mi culpa que eso le ocurriera a Sweetie Belle. Si yo no hubiera querido que subiéramos a los árboles, Sweetie Belle nunca se habría accidentado.

Apple Bloom baja la cara al suelo y cierra los ojos preparándose para escuchar todos los gritos furiosamente ensordecedores que está segura que le soltarán encima. Scootaloo también se prepara para escuchar todos los gritos y regaños que cree que le soltarán a su pobre amiga. Pero increíblemente, pasan unos segundos y no escuchan ningún grito. En lugar de gritos, Apple Bloom escucha a Rarity hablándole con calma.

Rarity: Apple Bloom, por favor mírame.

Apple Bloom piensa que Rarity está fingiendo estar calmada y que todas la están mirando enojadas, así que lentamente abre los ojos y levanta la mirada y las mira, pero en lugar de verlas enojadas, sólo ve que ellas no sonríen.

Rarity: Así que ésa era la verdad.

Apple Bloom: Sí. Es mi culpa.

Apple Bloom siente ganas de llorar. A ninguna le gusta escuchar que Apple Bloom esté culpándose, porque en realidad nunca fue su culpa como ella cree.

Apple Bloom: Lo siento.

Apple Bloom se echa en el suelo con la cara sobre los cascos y comienza a llorar pero sin escándalo. Spike y todas se apiadan de ella porque ven que verdaderamente está arrepentida porque Sweetie Belle se accidentara.

Apple Bloom: Yo no quería que eso le pasara, no fue mi intención.

Rarity: Oye.

Apple Bloom sigue llorando.

Rarity: Oye.

Apple Bloom: ¿Qué?.

Rarity: Mírame.

Apple Bloom la mira.

Rarity: Aunque sea tu culpa que mi hermana se haya accidentado, entiendo que no hayas querido que eso sucediera. No voy a culparte. Yo no voy a culparte y no estoy enojada.

Apple Bloom: ¿Ah, no?.

Rarity: No.

Apple Bloom no entiende cómo puede Rarity no estar enojada aún sabiendo porqué su hermana se accidentó.

Apple Bloom: Deberías estar enojada. Todas deberían estarlo, sobretodo tú. No tuve esa intención pero igualmente es mi culpa. Estoy segura de que Sweetie Belle me odia porque le pasara eso. Yo nunca debí haberlas hecho ir al bosque. No debí hacerlas subir a esos árboles. Eso nunca habría pasado si no hubiéramos ido al bosque. Sweetie Belle pudo haber muerto con esa caída, pero por suerte eso no pasó. Si Applejack está enojada conmigo y quisiera que yo no vuelva a casa, aunque sea por un tiempo, entonces voy a entender. Si tú quieres que nunca más vea a Sweetie Belle, voy a entender.

Ninguna puede creer que Apple Bloom diga esas cosas. Todas, incluyendo a Spike y Scootaloo, se paran delante de Apple Bloom y todos le hablan con misericordia.

Rarity: Apple Bloom, yo no voy a impedir que sigas juntándote con Sweetie Belle. Yo nunca lo haría.

Applejack: Yo nunca querría que te vayas de la casa, Apple Bloom. Yo sería incapaz de querer que te vayas de la casa. Soy incapaz de enviarte a vivir sola a otro lugar. Si lo hiciera, la conciencia me torturaría hasta que te traiga de vuelta a casa. Además te extrañaría demasiado si te fueras de la casa. Yo no estoy enojada.

Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom, yo tampoco estoy enojada.

Apple Bloom saca cada vez menos lágrimas y solloza mientras escucha lo que todas le están diciendo.

Rainbow Dash: Yo tampoco estoy enojada.

Fluttershy: Yo tampoco.

Pinkie Pie: Yo tampoco.

Spike: Yo tampoco estoy enojado. Lo que sí estoy dispuesto a hacer, es perdonarte.

Scootaloo: Tampoco estoy enojada, Apple Bloom. Y también te perdono.

Todas le dicen a Apple Bloom que también la perdonan. Apple Bloom deja de sacar más lágrimas y deja de sollozar. Su mirada sigue siendo triste pero su boca muestra una sonrisa.

Apple Bloom: Gracias a todos.

Scootaloo mira a todos con la misma mirada.

Scootaloo: Yo también les agradezco que no se enojaran y que la hayan perdonado.

Todos: Por nada.

Media hora después, el Doctor Whooves sale con Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle sale con la pata completamente enyesada y caminando con cojera.

Doctor Whooves: Terminé. No fue tan grave. Fue bueno que la trajeran inmediatamente. Su pata se recompondrá en diez semanas exactas a partir de hoy.

Rarity: Muchas gracias, doctor.

Rarity camina hacia su hermana y se queda delante de ella.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle, lo siento. Lamento haber sido una hermana tan mala.

Sweetie Belle: Yo también lo siento.

Rarity la abraza sólo con el brazo izquierdo. Sweetie Belle también la abraza sólo con el brazo izquierdo. Todos están felices de ver que finalmente se han reconciliado.

Rarity: Mi dulce hermanita, te prometo que nunca más volveré a ser una mala hermana.

Sweetie Belle se emociona.

Sweetie Belle: Te prometo lo mismo.

Rarity: Te quiero tanto.

Sweetie Belle: Yo también.

Las dos sollozan por un rato corto. Cuando se les pasa la emoción, Sweetie Belle se dirige a Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom piensa que viene a decirle que la odia por "ser culpa suya" que se accidentara así que se prepara para escucharla expresarle cuánto la odia.

Sweetie Belle: Ya no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Apple Bloom inclina verticalmente la cabeza y mira el suelo y habla con arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Apple Bloom: Si yo nunca hubiera decidido que fuéramos al bosque, esto nunca habría pasado. Tu accidente fue por mi culpa. Me siento tan mal que quisiera que me pase lo mismo pero como un castigo por lo que te pasó a ti. Estoy segura de que me odias.

Sweetie Belle: ¿Por qué piensas eso?.

Apple Bloom: Por ese accidente. Si no hubiésemos subido a esos árboles, tú no habrías terminado así.

Sweetie Belle se acerca un poco más a Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle: Ya deja de culparte tanto. No fue completamente tu culpa.

Apple Bloom: ¿Por qué?, si tú subiste porque yo les dije que subiéramos y te caíste porque te resbalaste de ahí. Si no hubieras subido, no habrías tenido de dónde resbalarte y no te habrías lastimado.

Sweetie Belle pone su casco derecho delantero en el mentón de Apple Bloom y le levanta la mirada, haciendo que ella la mire a los ojos.

Sweetie Belle: No eres la única responsable. La lluvia puso demasiado resbalosa la rama. Me resbalé porque estaba muy mojada, por eso no pude sostenerme más. La lluvia también fue responsable de ese accidente. No tienes toda la culpa. Y yo no te odio. Sigo siendo tu amiga. Y te perdono.

Todos le dicen a Sweetie Belle que también perdonaron a Apple Bloom y que tampoco la odian y Sweetie Belle les agradece que la hayan perdonado y que no la odien. Apple Bloom le agradece a Sweetie Belle por seguir siendo amiga suya y por no odiarla. Rainbow Dash limpia el barro que Rarity dejó cuando entró con Sweetie Belle. Finalmente, todo volvió a ser paz absoluta para todos. Después de ese día, pasó el tiempo. Cuando las diez semanas pasaron, la pata de Sweetie Belle se recuperó completamente y el Doctor Whooves le quitó el yeso y la hermosa pony volvió a ayudar a su hermana en lo de la moda. La amistad entre Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom siempre permaneció bien entre ellas y ellas siempre siguieron siendo las amigas que siempre fueron. Scootaloo continuó con su escritura. Cuando se realizaron los eventos acrobáticos en Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash terminó en cuarto lugar, pero ni a ella ni a sus amigos les importó. Ella disfrutó haber competido y no le importó perder el primer lugar porque a ella le importó más dar una buena competencia que ser la ganadora de los eventos. Sweetie Belle siempre siguió ayudando a Rarity en todo lo que ella necesitara, ellas dos nunca más volvieron a pelear y Sweetie Belle nunca más volvió a renunciar a ayudar a su hermana. Muchas veces, Spike consideró hacer esa pausa de diez minutos durante sus estudios con Twilight. Rarity y Spike siempre siguieron siendo novios aunque nunca se casaron. Y todo terminó bien entre todos.

FIN


End file.
